Fated Encounter
by shadowglove
Summary: Sidestory to Chloe's Supernatural S1-takes place during chapter 17. Lois Lane didn't believe in coincidences, so when John Winchester showed up on her doorstep she knew it was fate---they were destined to meet, and she was destined to annoy him.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Smallville or Supernatural.**

_Hey everyone! This is a side-story to __**Chloe's Supernatural – Season One**__, and takes place around chapter __**17**__ of the aforementioned story. So this is the same universe, just what's happening on Lois' end while Chloe and the Winchester brothers are off doing their stuff._

_I have yet to decide what to do with Lois (am still stuck between Ruby and John as her possible future love interests) but I need a Lois/John meeting for the furthering of the plot, so here it is. ENJOY._

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

Lois Lane didn't believe in many things.

She didn't believe in 'natural' looking sunless tanning lotion, she didn't believe in dieting, she didn't believe in Santa and she definitely didn't believe in coincidences-so when John Winchester showed up at her door dressed up in what was probably his Sunday's best, she wasn't shocked. No, this wasn't a coincidence. This was a sign.

Only the night before she'd talked to her cousin, Chloe Sullivan, who was traveling and hunting with Sam and Dean Winchester, and she'd made her desire to hunt with them known-and now their elusive father appeared on her uncle's doorstep asking to talk to her?

Yep.

Lois Lane did _not_ believe in coincidences.

But she _did_ believe in fate.

And that was why the moment 'Detective Ulrich' sat down on her uncle's sofa to ask her about the death that she'd witnessed two days before-the very same death she herself was investigating-she'd just smirked and told him to stop with the bullshit.

"Excuse me?" He asked, blinking in surprise.

"I know who you are, John Winchester." Lois smirked as she saw the shock appearing on his face. "You know, your sons and my cousin have been looking for you for months now."

There was silence as John Winchester leaned back in the seat, observing her silently, and Lois decided that she was going to do just the same. A small smile lifted the corners of her lips as she realized that John Winchester was handsome. He had dark hair, darker eyes, and a face that betrayed the knowledge and tough experiences he'd had to live through.

His hands were rough and calloused, and he looked completely out of place in that fancy detective suit of his, as if he wanted nothing better than to loosen the shirt's neck and maybe grab a beer or two.

"How did you know who I was?" He finally asked, eyes on her and calculating. "_Christo_."

"I don't know whether to be insulted or amused." Lois snorted, leaning forwards on the seat. "And, for your information, I saw a picture of yours that you had in your journal-the one where Dean and Sam are still young?"

He looked confused and a little annoyed.

"But enough about that," Lois cut him off as he opened his mouth, standing up. "You're here because you want to know about the unusual death we had here the other day, right?" She went towards a folder on the table and motioned him to follow as she opened it. "Happened in front of me and if I hadn't already had an introduction to the supernatural I wouldn't have believed it myself."

"Introduction?" He asked from behind her, obviously still wary of her and trying to figure her out.

"Yeah, Bloody Mary." Lois nodded, and when she only got silence from that, the brunette turned and glared at the expression on his face. "What?"

"Bloody Mary doesn't exist." John Winchester announced in a voice that spoke of what he thought of her for believing otherwise. "She is just a myth."

"Tell that to Mary Matheson." Lois snorted, hands on her hips and she raised an eyebrow at him. "Then again, since Dean and Sam both offed her before she could kill anyone _else_, it'll be hard." Her face brightened in fake-glee. "Wait, I got it! Ask _Dean and Sam_." She then pouted, placing a finger to her lips as she pretended to think about that. "But then again, you're hiding from them, aren't you?"

His eyes were annoyed, narrowed, and trained fully on her.

"That's what I thought." Turning her back on him victorious for now, Lois pointed to the news clipping she'd collected. "The victim's name was Marcia Grant, and she was a grad student at Met U majoring in Physics. She was an only child, orphaned at a young age and lived with her grandfather since she was nine. The incident happened in her grandfather's shop. She was manning the counter while he was off at the hospital for his yearly check-up."

"And you were there when it happened? You saw it all?" He spoke over her shoulder, peering down at the information she'd gathered.

"Yes, but you already know that or you wouldn't have gotten out your church-clothes to come and see me." Lois quipped. "And will you stop hovering?"

A slow smirk made its way on John Winchester's face as he shook his head at her and did as asked, going to stand next to her instead.

Deciding that she preferred it when he was annoyed with her, Lois sniffed and shuffled the newspaper clippings and such, keeping her attention on them. "Okay, so this is how it happened. Uncle Gabe asked me to go and buy him this medicinal rub they sell there, and so since I'm living with him at the moment and had nothing better to do I went." She stopped with the shuffling and looked up at John. "Marcia was behind the counter, and she looked a little troubled but I really didn't pay any attention because I really didn't care. It's not like she was my friend or anything."

"Are you _always_ this blunt?" John interrupted, looking half amused and half horrified.

"Yes." Sitting down on a chair, Lois passed John the picture of Marcia. "So, I was trying to remember if Uncle Gabe wanted the blue bottle or the red one, when Marcia screamed. I dropped the bottles and hurried to the counter and saw this woman there, standing _through_ the counter, with her hand _inside_ of Marcia's chest."

The older man's face went still as his eyes trained on her face, silent, taking in every detail.

Lois shivered as she remembered the ordeal. "I shouted for her to let her go, and the woman just looked at me and smiled and then disappeared, and Marcia collapsed on the ground. The doctors said she died of asphyxiation-like a severe asthma attack-but she didn't have asthma. Hell, I found her school records and she was on the track team in high school and did major athletic activities in Met U. There is _no_ history of asthma in her _or_ her family."

"You—you found all of this on your own?" John asked, sounding surprised and impressed.

"I learnt some hacking techniques from Chloe." Lois admitted proudly. "And it was incredibly easy to break into the coroner's office and read what he had to say." Pulling a strand from her face, the young woman took in a deep breath. "I spent the whole night doing research, trying to find our killer and her motives. I figured out that she was some sort of spirit, probably vengeful, but her clothing dated back to a time before my birth so I doubted that Marcia did anything to the woman personally."

She slid some more information over to John.

"So I thought, maybe it doesn't have anything to do with the granddaughter-but maybe it has to do with the grandfather. So I searched through some of the old Smallville Ledger editions and _bingo_, found the psychotic bitch. Her name was Elise Monroe and she was the mayor's daughter." Lois then slid the black and white picture of a beautiful young blonde standing next to a smiling redheaded man to John. "Apparently she was engaged to Marcia's grandfather, but he broke it off to marry her cousin. According to the gossip columnist of the day it was a big scandal."

"Cause of death?" John asked, going straight to the point and not caring to hear the juicy gossip that accompanied the story.

"An asthma attack." Lois grinned, feeling incredibly proud of herself. "Apparently it happened the day Marcia's grandfather broke off the engagement and announced his intentions of marrying her older, plainer and poorer cousin."

"But why attack now? And why the granddaughter?" John frowned, browsing through the information in his hands. "She's had so much time to do something, it doesn't make sense that she'd only start acting now."

"I thought about that myself." Lois admitted, turning to look at him. "So I did some investigating, and I realized something. Look at these pictures." She pointed to the picture of Elise Monroe and Ferdinand Grant, and of Marcia Grant. "What two things are alike?"

Sending a sideways glance at Lois from the side of his eyes, John shook his head and concentrated on the pictures. At first he couldn't see anything similar in the pictures and then, right when he was about to give up, he finally noticed it. "They're wearing the same necklace."

"Bingo, we have a winner!" Lois grinned brightly, taking back the picture. "I talked to Marcia's grandfather and I asked him about the necklace. I'll admit that he was drunk at the time, but it helped get some straight answers out of him." She took in a deep breath. "Apparently it was a gift he'd given Elise while they were together, and after her death her family returned it to him and he left it forgotten in his attic until Marcia found it a couple of days ago and started using it."

John opened his mouth.

"And considering the fact that Elise was cremated, and taking into considering the whole Bloody Mary episode and what Chloe told me about the monster truck last night, I think it's safe to assume that there's a piece of Elise's soul fused with the necklace, and when Marcia wore the trinket it awoke Elise's spirit for some vengeance."

And John closed his mouth.

"Yes, I'm good, I know." Lois gave him a smug smile, getting up and putting back all the information in her folder. "I'm glad you're here because Marcia was buried with the necklace today, and I _really_ wasn't looking forwards to digging up her body to get the necklace and burn it." She turned to John Winchester. "We have a few more hours until night, and my uncle is going to be out working until late, so why don't you tell me _why_ you're hiding from my cousin and your sons?"

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

John Winchester didn't know _what_ to think about Chloe Sullivan's cousin.

Lois Lane was loud and talkative and incredibly blunt. She was bossy and criminally nosy, and yet she'd put together an incredibly impressive amount of information for being so new to the hunting gig-she'd managed to _solve_ it, and all on her own.

They stood side by side, he dirty and tired from the digging, and her clean and smug as they watched the metal necklace melt away to nothing in the fire.

"Maybe they can both rest in peace now." Lois whispered, looking up at the smoke as it rose to the sky.

When she made comments like that she just confused John even _more_. He hadn't really thought much about Chloe's family, he really hadn't seen Chloe much as a human being but more as what he'd discovered about her-much like he did with Sam nowadays, and so to have spent these last hours with her cousin, well, it made him wonder more about the young woman traveling with his sons.

He wondered if she was as bossy and nosy as her cousin. Lois Lane had asked him every question under the sun, and while he was usually an extremely reserved and wary man he'd found himself answering her questions (the ones that weren't TOO nosy) and had been surprised to find how he enjoyed giving her information on how to protect herself from and kill ghosts and other more common monsters.

It reminded him of the years in which he'd trained Sam and Dean. Lois was such an eager learner, driven like him and so many hunters he knew by the supernatural death of a loved one. He sympathized when she told him about her father's death (and he was amazed that Bloody Mary had actually existed), and he had to admit that Lois had potential. If she was taken under the wing of an experienced Hunter she could become great at this—she was already good.

Maybe-maybe when this was all over-.

"So what were you doing here in Smallville anyway?" Lois asked, turning towards him, lights from the fire playing on her face, making her look hauntingly beautiful—something that shocked him strongly to realize. "Chloe said that you were hunting the demon that killed your wife—the same demon who is after her. Why did you take the time off of _that_ hunt to check this job out?"

John winced, amazed and a little wary of how much Lois knew of his and the boys' stories, and feeling guilty for having thought of her beauty moments ago. "I lost track of the son of a bitch around here. I decided that while I waited for some sign of him I'd check this out and any other jobs that might be around."

"You know, you _really_ should call your boys more often and try explain things a little more to them." And once again Lois was butting into something that wasn't her business.

And for some reason he was letting her.

_Again._

"I won't tell them you were here," she surprised him by announcing. "You won't say much of anything, but I'm sure that if it was life-threatening you'd tell them."

"Thank you."

"But you'll owe me." Her grin was pure evil. "And don't think I won't collect."

"I dug up the grave for you." He didn't even know why he was debating this with her.

"I solved the case for you." She threw back, hands on her hips, the side of her lips curled in a 'beat that!' expression.

"I would have solved it on my own. I _do_ have some experience under my belt."

"Of _course_ you do, handsome." She patted his chest in a condescending way that confused him because while he should be annoyed he was more amused and intrigued with this woman more than anything else. "So, where you headed to next? For some reason I don't think you're planning on staying in Smallville until you find some sign of the demon."

"Yeah, I saw in the newspaper about an unusual drowning in Tulsa, I think I'll head over there." John announced, shoving his hands into his pockets. "Will probably leave in the morning."

"Chloe and the boys are in Michigan." Lois' eyes were once again on the flames.

"I can't see them yet, Lois." He sighed, ducking his gaze. "I will talk to them, and _soon_, but I need to know some things before I can do that."

"I understand." Lois took in a deep breath. "I don't care if you ignore their phone calls. But when _I_ call you, you answer, no matter what, because it'll be an emergency."

"_When_ you call me?" John asked slowly, wondering why she would call him and why he wasn't discouraging her. "You'd need my number to do that."

"Already have it." Lois grinned, pulling her cellular from her pocket and waving it at him. "When you used the bathroom at home I picked up your phone and called mine with it, so I now have your number. And I know you won't change it because there are a lot of people who have this number who need to call you if they're in trouble, so just deal with it handsome."

He was speechless. Who _was_ this woman?

She just smiled brighter at him. "C'mon, you should put out this fire before somebody notices."

Shaking his head at her, John grabbed the shovel and began to shovel earth onto the fire, killing it, wondering about Lois Lane all the while.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

"Surprised to see me?" Lois asked, sitting on the hood of his black, two-door 1986 GMC Sierra Grande, the next day. "By the way, I love the transportation."

John Winchester hesitated for a moment before continuing towards both the woman and the truck. "I'm surprised you're not commenting on how I should get a newer model."

"Newer model? _Please_." Sliding down off of the hood, Lois leaned against it instead. "This is a classic. Why have something new when you have something that's proven itself during the hard times and _still_ makes you purr despite its age?"

For a second John mistook what she was saying and nearly tripped, but when he looked at Lois she was busy going to the driver's seat and looking inside, admiring his truck. The older man kicked himself for his misunderstanding and _reaction_, before throwing his duffle bag in the passenger's seat and going round to the driver's side, finding Lois leaning against the door, waiting on him. "You going to get out of the way?"

"Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed today. Or are you just getting on in age and that little bit of shoveling last night has you sore and cranky?" She was smirking and taunting and pushing on insolence.

If it'd been one of his boys he'd have slapped her over the head for that last comment. And yet for some reason he felt self-conscious. "You here to say goodbye or to be cheeky?"

"Who says I can't do both?" She snarked before rolling her eyes and pushing away from the door, even opening it for him. And suddenly she was serious. "Look, be careful, alright? I mightn't know you, John, but I know your sons, and I know that this thing your hunting is dangerous."

He nodded, waiting, wondering what else she was going to say.

"And if anything happens to you you're sons will be depressed, and if they're depressed my cousin will be heartbroken, and who has to listen to her sob? _Me_." Lois announced, folding her arms over her chest. "So you _better_ take care of yourself and not do anything stupid."

And he was smirking…and he didn't even really know _why_. "Take care of yourself too, Lois." Getting into the truck he closed the door and turned the key in the ignition. "Keep me updated on the boys and your cousin?"

"You just realize you've given me the license to call you as much as I want, right?" She smiled, looking up at him.

His smirk grew. "Somehow I'll find a way to manage." Backing out of the parking lot he swung into the street, telling himself that he was smiling because today was a beautiful day, and not because of the brunette he kept eyeing in the rearview mirror until he turned the corner and she disappeared from view.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

**So…..WHAT DO YOU THINK?**

**REVIEW!**


End file.
